The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Air is drawn into an engine through an intake manifold. A throttle valve controls airflow into the engine. The air mixes with fuel from one or more fuel injectors to form an air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders of the engine.
An engine control module (ECM) controls the torque output of the engine. The ECM may control the torque output of the engine via the throttle valve, the fuel injectors, and/or one or more other suitable engine actuators.
The ECM may control the torque output of the engine based on one or more inputs. The inputs may include, but are not limited to, inputs from various sensors. For example only, the sensors may include a mass air flow (MAF) sensor, an intake air temperature (IAT) sensor, one or more throttle position (TP) sensors, and/or one or more other sensors.